Wizards of Waverly Place: Spellbound
|genre = Adventure |modes = Single-player, multiplayer |platforms = Nintendo DS }} Wizards of Waverly Place: Spellbound is a video game published by Disney Interactive Studios for the Nintendo DS, and released on November 16, 2010. The game is based on the popular Disney Channel show, Wizards of Waverly Place. There is another video game based on the show named: Wizards of Waverly Place, which was released on August 25, 2009 in America, on August 28, 2009 in Europe, and on September 21, 2009 in Australia. Gameplay Like the show, the game focuses on the adventures of Alex, Max, and Justin Russo, teenage siblings who happen to be wizards. The game is split into several smaller episodes that end up tying into a larger plot involving a magical dress that Alex is making for a wizardry fashion show. Gameplay is a mix of point-and-click adventure game and action, with a heavier emphasis on the adventure aspects. In each episode, the kids learn a new spell, which is then used to solve a series of area-based puzzles. For example, early in the game Alex needs to break out of class in order to get a look at an off-limits globe showing her dress's location. To do so she must use a "Move" spell to move bookshelves in order to find a mouse hole that she can use to escape by shape-shifting into a hamster. As new spells are unlocked, the kids gain new ways to solve the puzzles, that become more complicated as the game progresses. Between puzzle-based areas, the kids need to complete action-based areas, which are short mini games. In one of the mini games, Alex and Justin need to navigate a hedge maze while in another, Alex needs to serve subs and collect tabs at the family's sub shop before Harper, Alex's mortal best friend, and her mysterious boyfriend leave. Both styles of play merge in a series of challenging games unlocked by completing levels. Each builds on some action element introduced in the level (such as the hedge maze) but adds further complication by requiring the use of spell(s). Upon Completing challenges, as well as accomplishing most in-game tasks, unlocks new D-Gamer outfits and swag for your D-Gamer character. Difficulty In general, adventure segments are easy to figure out, though this is in spite of the game's mechanics doing its very best to ensure failure. The main "life" mechanic is an observation meter. As per underage wizard rules, the Russo kids are not allowed to use magic while unsupervised. Of course, they do, which is why they're constantly in trouble. In the game, this is represented as a meter with an attached eye icon. When open, someone can see one of the kids or an object they're trying to enchant, filling up the meter. Once the meter fills, the kids are busted and must replay the sequence from the beginning. Observers are usually placed right next to your goal. Although they turn their heads and look away, the turn is so far, it is next to impossible to select and cast the spell without getting caught. Patrolling enemies are even worse; if a kid gets anywhere near the observer's patrol area (which is always near the puzzle spot), they'll stop and stare at the kid. It is an added frustration that can, and does, force failure on players. Graphics and sound Wizards of Waverly Place: Spellbound adopts a scaled-down, almost "Chibi" look for its characters, but still manages to retain the show's bright look. Even in scaled-down form, characters are easily recognizable, as are many of the show's locations such as the Loft and the sub shop. Sections of the game are shown with the same "dancing" transitions as in the show. They are repetitive but help make the game stand out among other games. Even the music carries the same silly tunes from the show, albeit in downgraded synthesized versions. Characters *Alex Russo - Older sister to Max and younger sister to Justin, she sometimes gets herself into trouble and others have to help her out. *Max Russo - Youngest child in the Russo family, he is a very goofy and funny type of teenager. *Justin Russo - Oldest child in the Russo family, he is very responsible, hardworking and is usually the one to help Alex when she is in some kind of trouble. *Harper Finkle - Best friend of Alex, her fashion sense usually involves creating something unique to wear. In the game, as in the show, Harper's outfits are made of different items (Markers, Clips, Food. etc.). External links Category:2010 video games Category:Nintendo DS games Category:Nintendo DS-only games Category:Wizards of Waverly Place Category:Video games based on television series Category:Video games developed in Canada Category:Witchcraft in video games